This invention relates generally to apparatus arranged to store and secure one or more chains operatively on a vehicle for use in securing loads, lifting loads, towing, pulling loads and other chain uses on vehicles, and more particularly to apparatus arranged to operatively secure a lifting chain onto vertically movable lift structures of vehicles such as tractors, front end loaders, backhoes and other similar equipment, for operation of the vertically movable structure of the vehicle and lift chain supported thereon to lift objects secured to the free end of the lift chain.
As is well known by those familiar with the typical operations of tractors, front end loaders, backhoes and other vehicles it is a routine and frequent practice to rig a length of chain to the buckets of such vehicles, using whatever fixed structures or fixtures that might be available for securing the chain to suspend therefrom for attachment of its free end to an object to be lifted and/or transported by the vehicle. This requires that when a lift chain operation is desired, an operator must first obtain a lift chain from a storage box located on the vehicle or elsewhere and carry the heavy and awkward lift chain to the area of the bucket and then devote significant time and effort in manipulating the chain onto the bucket and devise suitable securement of the chain to the bucket, while also making accommodation for the adjustment of the length of the secured lift chain to that needed for the particular lifting operation without excess length which can diminish lifting capability of the lift chain as well as present a potential source of injury and damage in lifting operations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,495,717 and 4,561,199 to Lockwood identify this use of lift chains on bucket assemblies of backhoes, and discloses a lift hook apparatus arranged for installation onto the bucket-supporting lift arm assembly of a backhoe to provide a dedicated mount structure for securing a lift chain or lift cable for a lifting operation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,949 to Cullen addresses the matter of utilizing the vertically movable front bucket structure of a front end loader or backhoe for lifting operations by providing a structurally complex and extensive crane attachment apparatus on the vertically movable front bucket structure of the vehicle.
Further, it is well known that chains are commonly attached to vehicles for uses of the chain in operations other than lifting. Such chain use operations commonly involve securing loads temporarily to vehicles for transport, securing chains to vehicles for pulling operations, such as stump pulling and dragging, towing operations and many others as is well understood by those familiar in the art of tractors, backhoes, and similar vehicles.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a chain storage and securing device that can be simply and if desired, permanently mounted on tractors, loaders, backhoes and other vehicles without any interference to their normal operation and arranged to conveniently store a chain between uses and provide for withdrawal and operative locking securement of only a desired length of extending chain as is needed for use in desired chain operations, for subsequent return of the withdrawn portion of the chain to the storage compartment until another chain-use operation is required.